A Hopeless Romance
by Dark-Neko-Goddess
Summary: Inuyasha is a punkskater. Kagome is a rich artist. One day at school, they are assigned a report as partners. While working together, they become close friends. After the project is finished, they remain friends secretly. Eventually, Kagome falls for Inuy


A Hopeless Romance 

Chapter One: Don't Mess With Kagome!

The Damned Legal Thingy That Is Required (I think):Me nos own Inu-kun or other Inuyasha charas. VIZ and Rumiko Takashi-sensei own them. :::Cries::: me want them::: entire Kitty World can hear sobs:::

Dark-Neko-Goddess: Yay! First, totally, only based on Inuyasha Fic for me! :::currently listening to unknown artist and dodging an attacking Inu-kun (whose yelling "Finally!! It took Forever for you to start!!") without knowing it (oblivious much?)::: What was that wind? ::: Shrugs::: oh well. I have a summie and title. And half-formed plot. Party time!! ::: jumps around like she's crazy (she is, tho' not certifiably) while pining for chocolate and sugar:::

Summary: Inuyasha is a punk/skater. Kagome is a _rich_ artist. One day at school, they are assigned a report as partners. While working together, they become close friends. After the project is finished, they remain friends secretly. Eventually, Kagome falls for Inuyasha. Yet, with their different lives and the school system, it can never be anything more than a hopeless romance. Or can it? Warning: Possible major fluffiness. Not sure yet.

"Kagome. Kagome! Stop daydreaming and get back down to earth!!" a black haired, fudge eyed girl said to a black haired, blue-eyed girl in a rather annoyed tone.

"Huh?! Sorry Sango!" Kagome responded.

"Who was it this time?" Sango asked exasperatedly.

"Same as always!" Kagome answered.

"Ah. Hojo. Or Koga. Why don't you ask one of them out already?" Sango inquired.

"Because it wouldn't be right. You want some fries?" Kagome asked pointedly.

"Sure. If you're buying…" Sango said.

"Yeah, I'm buying…" sighed Kagome as she got up. "Be right back."

Dodging people as they tried to find their seats, Kagome made her way to the counter. She quickly spotted the red haired, green-eyed fox kit at the register. "Hey Shippo! Can I get about six extra large fries and two large drinks? One Pepsi, one Cream Soda, please?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but…" Shippo began before he looked up and saw Kagome. "Oh, Kagome!! Of course!! Um, that'll be $9.79. Here's your order. Thank you. Have a good day."

Kagome smiled and said, "I will. I promise. Oh. Uh, Shippo, can you come over tonight? I want to show you my new painting."

"Yeah, sure!" came the happy reply.

"Thanks. See ya!" Kagome said. She turned, dodging as many people as she could. All of a sudden, French fries flew, soda splashed, there was a flash of silver in Kagome's vision until she landed on something or someone warm. She looked up into sunfire gold eyes contorted in anger.

"What the hell?! Stupid wench! Get offa me! Who the hell do you think you are?!" the silver haired, sunfire gold eyed boy snapped.

Kagome gasped. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" it was then that she realized she was _still _ on top of the silver haired boy. She quickly jumped up and off him. "Um, um…" she said while thinking rather fast, "can I buy you something to eat, drink? A bike? Something? Please? To make up for running into you and falling on you."

The silver haired boy looked up at her skeptically. "Hey! Miroku! This girl wants to buy me something. Me of all people. What do you think?" the boy said as he stood up. It was then that she noticed he had little dog ears instead of human ears.

'Oh! He must be one of those hanyous I've heard Sango talk about! I want to touch his ears! They're so cute!' she thought as she impulsively reached out and began rubbing the boy's ears the way she would a dog's.

The boy froze up. Then he closed his eyes in happiness and began whimpering softly.

His black haired, dark indigo-eyed friend just stared at him. "Hey… Inuyasha. You o.k? I thought no one was allowed to touch your ears. What's wrong man?" Miroku asked.

Just then, Sango came. "There you are Kagome! What happened here? It looks like a demon came through here! What are you doing? He's a hanyou! Why are you touching him?!" she said as she pulled Kagome away from the hanyou's ears.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open when Kagome's hands left his ears. He then realized how much he had enjoyed her rubbing his ears. "Stupid wench! What do you-"

He was cut off by Sango's sharp reply. "What?! What did you call her? Stupid hanyou! And you!" she said turning to Miroku, "How could someone as honorable-looking as you let a stupid hanyou call a young lady, such as Kagome, a wench? Answer me that!"

Miroku just stood there, staring, and blinked. "Um, um, heh heh…" he stuttered while sweat dropping.

"Sango. It's o.k. I just wasn't watching where I was going and I kinda ran into Inuyasha. That's your name, right? So to make up for it, I asked if I could buy them something. Don't worry. They weren't hurting me or anything. Really!" Kagome intervened.

Sango merely gave Inuyasha and Miroku a super death-glare. "I believe you, Kagome. What time is it anyway?" Sango said serenely.

Miroku looked at his watch. "It's about 4:30. Why?" he asked.

Sango gasped. Then she made a face (a/n: you kno those faces you make when u forget something really important or when u don't want to do something? Those "Oh shit! I forgot!" or "Noooo!! Anything but that!" faces? Sango made that face.) and slapped herself on the forehead. "Kagome. We have to get you home in about fifteen minutes."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

Sango slapped herself again. "You have that art show at 5:15! Remember?! And it takes you at least twenty minutes to get ready! You can't exactly go in jeans and a T-shirt, now. Let's go!" Sango said before proceeding to drag Kagome. "Oh. Before I forget," she turned around to look at Inuyasha and Miroku (who both had confusion written on their faces). "I'll be dealing with you two later! I always give warnings. I have to. That's what a Demon Exterminator does. Buh Bye!"

Inuyasha and Miroku just stood there, looking like complete idiots. They heard a certain Demon Exterminator's voice call out, in a semi-sing-song way, "Kirara!" They then saw a large, cat-shaped shadow pass overhead.

Dark-Neko-Goddess: Oh! Is the chappie over? I guess so. :::rereads the chappie and starts laughing hysterically::: Sango's rather testy! Should I keep her this way? Or not? :::all of a sudden, becomes serious::: O.K. I have a question to ask. Which story should be nxt? Plz answer!! I'm begging you!! Now you may review. - Meow! Ja! 'til nxt time!


End file.
